Sleepover!
by narcoleptic shishkabob
Summary: Everyone's favorite dog demon crashes Kagome's slumber party! Woo--! Edited for bad tense-ness! Note of Apology removed.


Sleepover!  
  
Disclaimer: who needs one? If I owned Inuyasha and its characters, do you honestly think I'd be writing crappy fanfiction on it? No.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed contentedly. I whole night of guaranteed Inuyasha-free fun. What to do? Kagome paced her room, wondering what the heck she was to do with her sudden freedom. "I know!" she snapped her fingers pointedly. She grabbed her handy-dandy mini phonebook and began calling various friends to plan.*dun dun dun* the dreaded sleepover! *gasp!*  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the Sengoku Jidai~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sulked in his tree, looking about ten times more pathetic than usual. "Temee." He idly flicked a rock at Shippou, who happened to be wandering by at the moment.  
  
~~Later, evening, Kagome's time~~  
  
"I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete." the speaker blared as Kagome and her friends jabbered mindlessly in their PJ's. Suddenly, Random girl #5 had an idea.  
  
"I have an idea! Whoa, déjà vu.anyway, I have an idea! Whoa, déjà vu again." It went on like that until Random girl #2 hit Random girl #5 in the head with a blunt object, then dragged her body to the backyard to bury her. The group of girls stared after them for a good twenty minutes, then began their mindless babble once again.  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the Sengoku Jidai~~  
  
A bird died. Everyone's favorite dog demon jumped indignantly down the well.  
  
~~Meanwhile, in Kagome's time~~  
  
Kagome fell asleep. The jabber continued. Our favorite dog demon climbed in the window. A unanimous gasp resounded, quickly followed by silence. "Kono, Sesshoumaru am here." Was the single, self-worshiping phrase that broke the silence and the girls' trance.  
  
"Oh! You're pretty!"  
  
"What did you say, human?!"  
  
"No fair! He's prettier than me!"  
  
"Damn you mortal women."  
  
"Will you bear my child?" *SLAP!* Miroku flew through the window and to kingdom come.  
  
"Hentai!" Random girl #7 huffed. The rest of the girls already had poor Fluffy's hands superglued together and were brushing his hair.  
  
"Guess what!" Random girl #1 announced, "I have a crimper!" She held up the dreaded torture device.  
  
"What the hell is a 'crimper'? Don't you dare touch me there, human." Sesshoumaru growled. The girl blushed and retrieved her wandering hand. Random girl #1 plugged the crimper in.  
  
"I'll go get the makeup!" Random girl #7 called from somewhere in her sleeping bag. The girls then began to undress Sesshoumaru. He kicked and fought, but the girls were no novices to the sport of "live barbies." Very soon they had him in a little pink outfit complete with a pale pink apron that had "Kiss the Cook" etched across the chest. Sesshoumaru whined pitifully.  
  
"To think that I, Sesshoumaru, have been defeated by mere human children.and females no less.is unbearable." Sesshoumaru began to transform.  
  
"Quit yabbering, Psycho Bitch Barbie." Random girl #1 began crimping Fluffy's long hair as the other girls caked on the makeup, effectively stopping his transformation.  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the Sengoku Jidai~~  
  
Inuyasha threw another tree at that smelly, lumpy thing by the well. Naraku wondered what the hell he'd done wrong this time. Inuyasha perked his ears at the sound of a voice from the village. Was he hearing things?  
  
"Yes! YES!" No, he definitely heard something. "AAA! Miroku!" Kaede screamed. Inuyasha's nose squirted about a gallon of blood as he fell to the ground twitching.  
  
~~Meanwhile, in Kagome's time~~  
  
Kagome got up and walked toward the group of busy airheads.and Sesshoumaru, who now sported a pink, crimped tail along with crimped and styled hair, not to mention a very defeated, very bored look, if that's possible. Kagome absently shuffled over to the girls and mumbled, "What's up?"  
  
"We found Barbie!" Random girl #3, 698 exclaimed.  
  
"Please! For God's sake, help me!" Sesshoumaru cried out, soon to be muffled by more lipstick applied to his already thoroughly coated lips.  
  
"Sorry, Kikyou, I don't swing that way." Kagome fell asleep again (actually, she had been sleepwalking the entire time). Then, the girls did the unthinkable. Poor, poor Fluffy fainted as he saw the manicure kit.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru now resides merrily in the Southern Hills Mental Institute. The end! ^___________^ *grin, grin*  
  
I've changed the grammar mistakes (all those I could find) so I updated it as such! Also, a foreshadow of things to come..A SEQUEL! Look forward to it, It'll be called "Sleepover: The Saga Continues!" ^_~  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Nine people reviewed my FIRST version! (The one with the crappy grammar errors) . They are: kougas woman, Julia-Tears, Lin-Ysh, Demon Wolf, Silver Ninja, Samara-chan, SRSilverhawk, Misty42, and TsukinoDeynatsu! Thanks. I put ya'll here just in case I accidentally deleted your reviews (I tend to do stupid stuff like that ^^;;) 


End file.
